Usuario discusión:RollingGirl~
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... WELCOME TO PE :D Pues...bienvenida a PE *w* (LOL Soy el primero en darte la bienvenida, yo ruleo .3. (?)). A ver...te explicaré algunas cosas de PE: *Cuando una frase lleva "(?)" al final es que es broma x3 *Aquí...ESTAMOS TODOS (O los más comprometidos con PE) LOOOOOOOCOS O3O *Lion es un pijo marujo (?) *Nos encantan las bromas, así que si te dicen algo, probablemente están bromeando (Pero toma tus precauciones x3U) * Mantén la buena ortografía, sino el dictador tirano (?) Gérman se las tomará contigo x3 *Pon tu edad, sino darás un poco de desconfianza (Han habido...problemas...) *¿Tienes MSN? Si quieres que te ayude en algo más, déjame un mensaje en mi discusión x3 Se despide...la Coke-Cola humana O3O P.D: Soy C-H-I-C-O eweU --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 08:13 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Haio~ Hola, soy Summer, una de las administradores de PE o Poké Espectaculos Archivo:la.gif Bueno, gracias a Coke por aclarar las cosas, y si, ten cuidado con Germán, aunque si se enrolla contigo, le diré algo, no te preocupes ^^ Bueno, si necesitas algo, preguntale a algún administrador u a cualquier usuario mas antiguo de la comunidad (Como Coke ¬¬). O simplemente me puedes preguntar a mi :3 Una cosa: La mayoria de las cosas que dicen aqui, son bromas, incluso temas serios .-. Yo soy mas o menos la persona mas cuerda aqui XD Y lee las reglas para que no tengas ningun problema y tu estancia sea comoda :P PS. No tienes que darle tu msn a todos si no quieres, esa es propia decisión tuya, como yo, solo se lo doy a algunos amigos con los que tengo mas confianza, pero puedes confiar en mi, muchos me conocen nwn Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 14:26 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Etto.... Hola, bueno, solo quería decirte algo. Cuando en una novela ves que dice "*InserteNombre*, protagonista/Rival" Es porque ese puesto ya esta reservado para alguien. Vi que tu ivas a ocupar el que decia "Summer, Protagonista" ese puesto ya esta reservado para Summy Y esos puestos ya los había reservado para esas personas el creador de la novela. Solo aviso. bueno, suerte en la novela que estas escribiendo. Lokis-tan! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 01:27 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Hello :33 NYa, ya he visto los mensajes anteriores, asi qe... Amigos? :33 [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Dominaré el mundo con']](~)[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Haha Hehe Haha Ho'~]] 13:52 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Em... No es por nada...pero estas editando demasiado tu user :/ --Archivo:Kaito icon.gif•̊El Señor de la Oscuridad...•...El Príncipe de Azul•̊Archivo:Kaito icon.gif 19:49 22 oct 2011 (UTC) MANITAAAA! 8D Hola! 8D Se te habia olvidado decirme el nombre de tu usuario >.> En fin... ... HOLAAAAA! 8D Oye, pienso ponerte como amiga =3 Quieres que te ponga la cara de un Sneasel? :3 ... ... Oki doki! o3o Y tú ponme la cara de un Zorua si es que hay e.é o sino de un Rhydon. Te veo en el cole mañana 8D ◊◊Silver Zorua o3o Déjame un mensaje o...mi Zorua te atacará!◊◊Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 01:59 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! ¡Hola Shappy! Ponme una Glaceon o si no un Dragonair. Seguramente dentro de poco hare una novela. ¿Te apuntas? May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 18:09 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaa otra vez XD!!! ¡Hola Shappy Estoy haciendo una novela: Una nueva vida en Sinnoh. ¿Te guardo un puesto? May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 21:35 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaa por tercera vez XD!!! Sappy las audiciones ya estan echas, si buscas Una nueva vida en Sinnoh/ Audiciones te saldran ¡Espero que pongas tu personaje pronto! May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 22:07 24 nov 2011 (UTC) :3 Aquí tienes, Archivo:Huevo_Cleffa.png Se abre a las 200 ediciones y evoluciona a las 100 :3 luego necesitas una piadra ¡No dudes en comprarla nwn! Adew Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 22:28 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega ¡Aqui tienes tu Ponyta variocolor! Esperamos que pronto adoptes mas Pokémon o3o Archivo:Ponyta_NB_variocolor.gif--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"¿Algo que decir o3o?]] 12:01 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Phi, evoluciona a las 360 ediciones :3 Es que este memo nunca se acuerda :3 Dew~ Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:21 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guardería Aquí está tu Quilava Archivo:Quilava_NB.gif Evoluciona a las 450 ediciones Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 16:20 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega Toma tu huevo :3 Archivo:Huevo_Absol.png 362 ediciones y nace :3 Dew Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 16:45 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega Aqui tienes tu Ralts y tu Zorua Variocolor,Ralts evolucionara cuando hagas 70 ediciones mas y lo volvera hacer cuando hagas 100 mas y Zorua cuando hagas 65 ediciones mas. Archivo:Ralts_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB_brillante.gif --Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7| Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 17:47 27 nov 2011 (UTC) 0w0 Hoooolaaaaa, he leído sobre tí y yo me llamo muy parecido a tí. Me llamo Ángela....Podríamos ser parientes!!!!! Me pregunto si podríamos ser amigas Quieres? Si aceptas dime que pokémon te pongo Y también podrías ponerme a un Raichu ^^ Archivo:Cinccino_NB.gifMe gushtan los gatos de peluche!! =°°= Archivo:Purrloin_NB.gif 22:28 5 dic 2011 (UTC) PD:Lamento el spam, me gustan los mensajes así n.nU Hola :) Hola Me presento Me Llamo frank, y me gustaria estar en esta wiki pero no se como pempezar me ayudaias? Serias mi TutoraYamiga? Toma hija 83 Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png y Archivo:Angie_sprite_sin_fondo.png 83 Adew nen Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 20:43 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Holaaaa Perdona por no seguirla Sapphy, es que me parece que tengo la cabeza en otra parte T-T , estoy hablando con una amiga que me esta ayudando a hacer una novela de Rangers (cuando la cuelge te lo digo y asi le echas un vistazo y me dices que te parece), y se me a pasado seguir, ahora la continuo. (¿Como entro al chat, que no me deja mi ordenador?) May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 21:07 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 2 Cosas! xD *Pues mira, voy a hacer una Novela de Kanto, y, me puedes dejar usar este sprite Archivo:VS Silver.png? Por favor! *Ya que me paso, quieres ser mi amiga? Bueno, si dices que sí, ponme un Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png. ¿Cuál te pongo? La navidad se ha adelantado para Santa Ghost (?) Archivo:Regalo_para_Saphi_Navidad.jpg Luego te dejo uno mejor e.e, las letras no se ven u-u Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 01:42 19 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Feliz Navidad! Feliz navidad, Shappi.Archivo:Sneasel_regalo_navidad_by_snivy.png La Maga de las Plantas 19:24 19 dic 2011 (UTC) MERRYY X-MASSS FELICES FIESTAAAS GEMELA MÍA!! 8D Toma tu regalito :3 Archivo:Sapphy_graffiti.png Te gusta? FELICES FIESTAS HERMANITA MÍAAAA :DDDD Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 21:40 19 dic 2011 (UTC) XTINA XMAS(?) ah,nada que ver(?gracias,para ti tambien :3 [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'''Somebody mixed my medicine...]] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'It Was You?']] 22:39 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Konnichiwa! ^-^ Me caes bien, quieres ser mi amiga? n.n -- Pachirisu Ann~Archivo:Pachirisu (dream world).png21/12/2011 20:23 (UTC) Merry New Year and a Happy Christmas (?) Archivo:Para_Sapphy.png Se despide la loca Rapidash Archivo:Awesome_face.gif Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 13:27 24 dic 2011 (UTC) feliz navidad ta ra ta tá (?) Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_sapphy.png merry x-mas xD ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:45 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad Archivo:FnSapphi.png Att:BluezaF!! Toma Sapphy! ^-^ Bueeh, habia decidido hacerle un regalo a todas las amigas que tengo y... aquí tienes el tuyo! Espero que te gusteeh aunque es un poco mucho grandee~ eweU Archivo:Para_Sapphire13.jpg Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori (2).png Kαяυ Cнαη~ Hαвℓα Cσηмιgσ! Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori.png 11:44 29/12/2011 (UTC) Hi!! Quieres ser mi amiga??? Espero no ser muy directa n_nU Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 14:11 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *^* Graciias! =D Me encantaah~ De verdad, esta kawaiioso! x3 -- Karume Chan 15:33 29/12/2011 (UTC) Archivo:VS_Zoe.png espero que te guste n.n ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:07 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Si Leafeon n_n Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 16:27 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma Espero que te guste: Archivo:Regalo_para_Sapphy.png P.D Más adelante te haré algo mejor. Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:19 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ Soy Ari, ya me conoces del chat xD Vengo a exponer una queja (?) Como tu me caes bien.. lo diré lo más amable posible.. ¿Puedes quitar que eres Crystal, porfavor? Porqué soy una usuaria de aquí desde hace 3 años y SIEMPRE he sido Crystal n.n Bueno, eso era todo, bye ~ †Λяι-¢нαη~Bunny★Shooter(うさぎ★ロシューター)Asobitai?† 15:52 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Dah xD No pasa nada; Gracias por comprenderlo y quitarlo ^^ *Se despide como los japos* (? †Λяι-¢нαη~Bunny★Shooter(うさぎ★ロシューター)Asobitai?† 16:26 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Okkas Pues a mi un Lapras, plis x3 -- Anna~ Pachirisu 09/01/12 16:47 (UTC) hey recuerda,mi boda es el 18,quiero el sprite de boda lo mas rapido posible,eso,chao! c: Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 21:40 9 ene 2012 (UTC) turning tables ah,hola,la chica que hizo el sprite de kaito si nos dio permiso c: pero dijo que agradeceria muchisimo que le dieramos creditos :3 asi que yo propongo que pongamos algo como "Sprite de Kaito hecho por ChocoSrawloid " o algo asi c: y hare mi sprite de Kagene rei,intentare :B Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 19:17 26 ene 2012 (UTC) jelou Archivo:Kaito_sprite2.pngeh,no se como cortar la imagen .___. bueno,ala,lo subi c: Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 13:50 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Miiinaaa (?) Archivo:Kirby_Sprite.png Archivo:Meta_Knight_Sprite.png yay o3o αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 17:52 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Si! :D Eres como yop, eso, si, puedes ser mi amiga claro, ponme un Liepard (parece que en cuanto a gustos , me has espiado el poke favorito ¬¬) si, a ti un Sneasel no? Kreo que tu ya sabes quien soy, pero bueno, *smile* nueva amiga, *fuera smile* la pongo por oblugación Archivo:Liepard NB.png♥Meiko-chan ¿Dudas? 14:55 6 mar 2012 (UTC) (por fin aprendí a firmar de una forma guay :D!!!) PD: Thu haces los años el 13 de septiembre no? ¡yo dos días antes! el 11 de septiembre :D veo que somos calcas, ahora depende del color de pelo yy ojos (no necesito saberlo ewe) Lo siento pero... debo dejarte. Me escaparé con Lisandro y mi motocicleta a un país lejano. Te dejo las llaves del auto. Ya no lo necesito. Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡мєιкσ x кαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє!♪ ☆¡ℓєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 22:14 25 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Chibii espero que te guste nwn Archivo:Regalo_para_sapphi.png ♪Iroha-Chan♪Archivo:Iroha_nekomura_icon_by_yen.png☆Neko-loid☆ 18:10 26 mar 2012 (UTC)